The following U.S. Patents, Publication and Application are incorporated herein by reference:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,977,923 and 3,136,287 disclose inboard-outboard mounting arrangements for marine drives.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0272321 discloses a boat hull with an outboard drive.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,294,031 discloses a marine vessel and drive combination that has upper and lower mounting plates that mount a marine propulsion device to a hull at an opening with a sealing grommet.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,011,983 discloses a marine drive that has a break-away mount mounting first and second sections of the drive and breaking-away in response to a given underwater impact against the second section to protect the first section and the vessel.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/267,441, filed May 1, 2014, discloses apparatuses for mounting a marine drive to a hull of a marine vessel. An outer clamping plate faces an outside surface of the hull and an inner clamping plate faces an opposing inside surface of the hull. A marine drive housing extends through the hull. The marine drive housing is held in place with respect to the hull by at least one vibration dampening sealing member that is disposed between the inner and outer clamping plates. A first connector extends through the hull and clamps the outer clamping plate to the outside surface of the hull. A second connector extends through the hull and clamps the inner clamping plate to the outer clamping plate. The inner and outer clamping plates are held at a fixed distance from each other so that a consistent compression force is applied to the vibration dampening sealing member.